efedshistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW: Doomsday
Doomsday (2015) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by Next Generation Wrestling. It took place on March 7th, 2015 in Brooklyn, New York. It was the first and only event under the Doomsday chronology and the second ever event to be produced by professional wrestling promotion Next Generation Wrestling (NGW). The show is the first time the NGW Heavyweight Championship was contested at an event. Six matches were all together contested at the event. In the main event, the debuting Jeffry Mason entered last in a 15-man battle royal as a surprise entrant, winning the NGW Heavyweight Championship and becoming the inaugural champion by last eliminating El Guernica. Production Background NGW: Doomsday was the second show produced by professional wrestling promotion Next Generation Wrestling. Storylines The NGW: Doomsday show featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers signed by the promotion. Wrestlers portrayed faces (those who portray the "good guys") or heels (the "bad guys") as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a match. The show also began the storylines of the Bloodlust Revolution and the tyrannical reign of Jeffry Mason and the ongoing feud between the tag teams of the Danger Zone and Extremely Lethal. Event Preliminary Matches In the opening match of the night, The Danger Zone (Ryan Vendetta & Strom Andrews) defeated Extremely Lethal (Tyler Keenan & Chris Jordan) after Storm Andrews pinned Chris Jordan, following a Nervous Disposition. Before the match began, the The Danger Zone began to hand out magazines to the crowd that showed Tyler Keenan in some...'unique' images. In the next match, Chris Shaw defeated Davis Powell, Slate Bass, and Andrew Bennett in a fatal four-way match after pinning Andrew Bennett, following a double foot stomp to the back of Bennett's head. The third match of the night showed Tony Longo defeat Benji Ma'a Vatu after pinning Vatu, following a Dominator thrust spine-buster. In the fourth match of the night, Hitman defeated Adam Storm in swift fashion after pinning Storm, following a powerbomb. In the fifth match of the night, Chris Young defeated Azrael and MASARU in a triple threat match after pinning Azrael, following the Young Gun Cutter. Main Event In the main event of the night, Jeffry Mason debuted as the surprise final entrant in the 15 man battle royal for the vacant NGW Heavyweight Championship, last eliminating El Guernica to become the inaugural champion. The first entrant was Kou Kazuma he had the most eliminations for the match with 3, eliminating Brian Nebraska, Ryan Davis & Dan Mulak. Brian Nebraska was the second entrant in the match. Danny Boy entered at number three. Trevor Raynor entered the match fourth before being eliminated by Danny Boy, making Raynor the first elimination. Kelsey Taylor entered the match at number five. Zack Evans entered the match at number six and lasted for a few minutes before he was thrown over the rope onto the apron. It seemed that Evans was about to climb back into the ring before a masked intruder grabbed Evans leg from the outside and pulled him off the apron eliminating him, making Evans the second elimination in the match. Nathan Cage entered the match at number seven. Mayhem entered the match at number eight. Dan Mulak entered the match at number nine and eliminated Mayhem, making him the third elimination. Ryan Davis entered the match at number ten and was immediately eliminated by Kou Kazuma, making him the fourth elimination. Kelsey Taylor was the next elimination being eliminated by Brian Nebraska, making her the fifth elimination. Kazuma was angered by this and immediately eliminated Nebraska right after, making him the sixth elimination. Danny Boy & Nathan Cage both eliminated each other after Cage attempted to knock Danny off the ropes, but Danny caught Cage with a hurricarana and flung him over the ropes essentially eliminating both men, making them the seventh and eighth eliminations. Crow entered the match at number eleven. El Guernica entered the match at number twelve. Carlos Bello entered the match at number thirteen. Kami Jaxson was meant to be entrant number fourteen, but he ran towards the ring and climbed onto the apron only to be knocked off by Kazuma. Jaxson landed awkwardly on his ankle and was ruled out of the match. Dan Mulak was the next elimination after being eliminated by both Crow and Kou Kazuma, making him the ninth elimination. Mulak was furious about this and climbed back up onto the apron and grabbed Kazuma eliminating him, making him the tenth elimination. The final surprise entrant in the match was revealed to be Tyler Sin, but as, he walked out onto the stage he was attacked with a barbed wire bat by a person wearing a hood covering their face. Once the person reached the ring, it was revealed to be Jeffery Mason. The final four men were Crow, Carlos Bello, El Guernica and Jeffry Mason. The first of the four to go was Carlos Bello after he was eliminated by Jeffry Mason, making him the eleventh elimination. Next was Crow after he was eliminated by El Guernica, making him the twelfth elimination. It came down to Jeffry Mason and El Guernica where Mason would eliminate Guernica to win the battle royal and become the inaugural NGW Heavyweight Champion. Results Battle Royal entrances & eliminations